<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's beginning to look a lot like christmas by eldureira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429487">it's beginning to look a lot like christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldureira/pseuds/eldureira'>eldureira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leopika Family: Christmas Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Killua curses like a sailor, Killugon is Mostly Implied, Kurapika is being flirty for once, M/M, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldureira/pseuds/eldureira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[45 Days Before Christmas]</p><p>Leopika being morning lovebirds and getting caught by Killua.<br/>Featuring Leorio's habit of blasting Christmas songs across the house since early November (it didn't help matters).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leopika Family: Christmas Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's beginning to look a lot like christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set about seven years post-canon, and the Main 4 + Alluka are now living together, with Leopika and Killugon already established (haha!). Leorio is a pediatric surgical resident working / training at the local hospital, and the boys and Alluka are in college. Kurapika is now a PhD student / research assistant to an Ancient History professor at the local university, which is the same one that the kids go to, so he sometimes teaches some of their classes.</p><p>Side note: Kurapika began to <em>informally</em> leave the mob world and started going to college after the events on Black Whale and after he reunited with Leorio &amp; the others (you're welcome to check out my other work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299896">remember, together</a> for more context on their Found Family dynamic!). He finished his Bachelor degree in, like, 2 years (the guy is canonically borderline genius), and he directly went for a PhD afterwards. </p><p>I'm going to make a series of Christmas fluffs focusing on this family (with a slightly more focus on Leopika pairing), so these (trivias? headcanons?) are going to be important later on. As for the kids' university majors, I'll leave those for you readers to guess! The ones implied / revealed in this Part 1 is only Killua's (the answer is in the ending notes! :D)</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Track 01</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>10 November</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Late autumn days off are what I live for. </em>
</p><p>Leorio sipped his coffee as he stood in the warmth of his living room, staring out into the backyard, enjoying the feeling of temporary freedom. He really, truly loved his job, don’t get him wrong. The gentle elation he felt when his patients recovered, the worries he managed to ease, the heady sense of relief when a crisis was averted, and the little glimpses of humanity at its best and worst. It was worth every ounce of his effort, for sure, but there was no denying that sometimes he needed some time for himself, just to bask in the stillness of mornings with no queue of crying children, no hospital smell of sterile bleach or sickly sweet floor cleaners, and no piles of paperwork being observed from a squeaky rolling chair. This morning in particular was especially beautiful, with autumn just starting to fade into winter, gathering the promise of frost in the very air he breathed. </p><p>Leorio had always loved the colder seasons. It always smelled fresh and clean, taking away with it the mosquitoes and the billowing street dust and the humid, putrid feel of the hotter months in his hometown. It reminded him of pretty lights and Christmas carols circulating throughout the city, of simple yet very satisfying holiday meals, and of being snuggled to sleep because heaters had been a luxury. His life had taken a pretty big turn since then, and now here he was, standing before the French doors separating the living room and the back porch, watching the yellow chrysanthemums in the backyard being drizzled with chilly November rain.</p><p>“Good morning, gorgeous.”</p><p>A pair of slender arms snaked around Leorio’s waist, startling him, since he hadn’t heard anyone approach. <em> I must have been too lost in my own thoughts, </em> he mused. He would know those arms anywhere, though, with their porcelain skin and the soft pressure they emanate into his body, halting and tentative at first, but growing bolder by the second. He couldn’t help a goofy smile from forming, a sure sign that it was hopeless, that he was just <em> hopelessly </em>in love with this person. </p><p><em> Kurapika. </em>Just the thought of his name was enough to accelerate Leorio’s heartbeats into a giddy overdrive. </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine. Aren’t we courageous... You already need my attention this early in the day?” Leorio spoke in a low drawl, running his fingers across the other man’s arms, smirking when he felt him shiver in response to the ghost of caresses he was lavishing. He started to turn around, but then he froze, both his face and his heart growing warm in an instant. “Dear God, Kurapika. <em> What </em>are you wearing?”</p><p>Kurapika’s eyebrows rose. <em> Prettily, </em> thought Leorio. <em> Good God in Heaven, he’s so goddamn pretty it’s driving me insane. </em>“Why, Leorio, you don’t recognize your own shirt? You must be getting older.” </p><p><em> Is this sassy flirting? Is that what this is? </em> They had been living together for a few years now, along with Gon, Killua, and Alluka, and Leorio still couldn’t figure Kurapika out sometimes. He’d also never seen Kurapika wear <em> his </em> clothes so openly before, always protesting that they were too big and preferring his own modest tunics and training suits. The sight of it made his heart lurch in a funny rhythm, not entirely unpleasant. It was a mixture of pride and awe and wonder, tinged with some disbelief that someone as amazing as Kurapika existed, that he was <em> his, </em> that they were sharing a life together. <em> The way he looks right now… I’m pretty sure it should be illegal. No one has the right to look that good this early in the morning. Goddamn. </em></p><p>“I <em> know </em> it’s my shirt, Kurapika, which is why I’m asking. Well, okay, I asked the wrong question. I can see that now. What I meant to ask is <em> why </em> is it on you, <em> why </em> are you wearing that, and why the <em> hell </em>do you look so cute in my clothes — oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you, you little devil.“</p><p>Leorio let his sentence trail off once he could see that Kurapika was trying really, really hard not to smile. Or giggle. Or laugh. Whichever came first. He watched the blond’s lips quivering, stormy grey eyes shining with mischief and challenge, and he had to fight the urge to throw him over his shoulders and gave him just what he was teasing him for. “Alright, honeycakes, playtime’s over. Wear it as much as you want, I don’t care,” Leorio sighed, although he felt a little petty satisfaction when he saw Kurapika make a face at the cheesy pet name he’d slipped in. “Let’s go grab some breakfast.”</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to know why I’m wearing this?” Kurapika smiled up at him, unperturbed, his eyes twinkling. <em> He’s so bright and happy these days, </em> Leorio thought. <em> I never thought this day would arrive. Now that it has, I don’t ever want this to end. Ever. </em></p><p>“It looks like you really want to tell me, Peeks. Fine, I’ll play along. Why are you wearing that?” <em>Even though I perfectly know you just want to torture me with your pretty eyes and your pretty legs and your pretty everything else, </em>Leorio thought. He then stole another head-to-toe glance at his lover, marveling at the way his shirt fell just shy of Kurapika’s knees, showing lean, elegant thighs and calves. At the way his clavicles peered from behind the collar, at the small glimpse of his smooth sternum just before the first button started. His hair was longer now, the strands of it kissing the base of his neck, shining like spun sunlight underneath the overhead lamp. <em>Exquisite.</em> <em>Simply exquisite. He’s so beautiful, it’s unfair. </em></p><p>Kurapika felt Leorio’s eyes on him like a second layer of clothing. It had taken him years to be able to enjoy that kind of attention, that kind of <em> intimacy, </em> without feeling like he needed to run away, to hide and cover the parts of himself that were broken and vulnerable and ruthless and angry, and definitely not deserving of such love and devotion. With Leorio, he didn’t need to do any of it, because no matter how hard he’d tried to barricade himself, the man had always managed to see <em> all </em> of him, and somehow still enjoyed the view. Those kind, peaceful brown eyes really had a way of looking right into his very soul, breaking down all his erected walls and uncovering his deepest wounds, and even after seeing what a sobbing, heaving mess he was inside, had still decided to stay and help rebuild whatever had been left. He was his saving grace, a slamming fist on the table to knock him back to his senses when he lost his way, a purifying snowstorm after decades of endless summer. Because of Leorio, he finally knew that a home can be a person. <em> A person to live with. A person I don’t ever want to live without. </em></p><p>“Well, Leorio, it’s because I couldn’t find where my clothes got thrown to, and your shirt just happened to be lying there on the floor by my side of the bed. It was just out of convenience, really,” Kurapika answered, with a small smile that he was fighting not to get bigger. <em> Leorio is so fun to tease. </em></p><p>“Hmph, you sure about that? Why couldn’t you find your clothes, anyway? Do you need glasses now? You can always use mine, you know.”</p><p>Kurapika laughed, a tinkling, melodic sound. “You know your silly glasses don’t do anything besides being a questionable fashion statement. I couldn’t find my clothes because, well, after last night, can you really blame me?”</p><p>At the mention of last night, Leorio’s cheeks reddened. Snippets of it flashed through his mind; the rippling thump of alternative music around him beating in tune with his own pulse, the fiery taste of whiskey burning the inside of his throat like liquid courage. The feel of Kurapika’s lithe fingers on the back of his neck, his narrow waist against his hands, after what had seemed to be an endless amount of coaxing to get him to dance. His lips against his own, soft and welcoming, tasting of sugar and hard liquor. The colored lights bathing Kurapika’s skin, turning it into a spectrum he couldn’t really discern, flowing into him, staining him wherever they touched, branding him with a desperate need. The drive home had been too long, too slow, his heart skipping a beat whenever Kurapika glanced at him from the passenger seat, his knowing smirk shining in the dark like a crescent moon. They had pounced on each other in an almost feral way the minute they’d gotten out of the car, discarding clothes along the way without a care. Leorio remembered the way their bedroom felt almost <em> sacred </em> once they’d reached it, an ultimate destination, a sanctuary, a sacrificial altar where he would worship his beloved and be absolved of all wrongdoings. Because this was <em> right, </em>had always felt right, the way their bodies merged into one, Kurapika’s face hovering so close he could kiss him with his eyelashes, the moonlight painting his skin silver, making them both glow. They’d fused together more seamlessly with every little sigh, every fervent scream, every gentle touch and every desperate scratch, both of them wanting to end this delicious torture as well as prolong it, so they could stay this way, this close, for as long as it could possibly be. </p><p>Leorio took a deep breath. He could still feel pinpricks of pain on his back where Kurapika’s nails had scratched him, could still feel some soreness in his… more delicate places. <em> I must be blushing like crazy right now. </em>“Have you checked the garage? Or the dining room? Oh God, please don’t let the kids see them.”</p><p>Seeing Leorio’s panic-stricken face, Kurapika laughed softly, his eyes and nose scrunching a little. “Relax, Leorio. I’ve gathered them all and put them in the laundry bag. Your shirt is quite comfortable, though, so I decided I’m not changing out of it.”</p><p>“Fine, suit yourself,” Leorio answered, sounding dejected, his shoulders slumping. “But if you think I’m not gonna take advantage of you while you’re looking like this, Pika, just know that you’re in for a sweet, sweet surprise.”</p><p>Kurapika had just had time to register the mischievous glint in Leorio’s eyes before he found himself pressed against the French doors, the glass exceptionally cold through the thin fabric of his shirt, but then he was burning everywhere else. Leorio was kissing him, his tongue lapping at his bottom lip, requesting a way in, a request automatically granted. Kurapika winded his fingers into Leorio’s hair, giving it a gentle tug, and Leorio snarled into his mouth. He felt the kiss deepen, stealing the air from his lungs, but all he could think about was <em> more, more, more. </em> </p><p>The myriad of sensations soon became too much. Leorio’s hands were roaming around his waist, bunching the shirt, his palms and knuckles sliding across his stomach, heat coursing in their wake and pooling deeper, lower. Leorio’s silky sighs and rough groans were a honeyed treat dissolving in his mouth, a majestic aria in his ears. He was so, so close, Kurapika could detect the lingering trace of his cologne, and the musky scent of something else entirely. It was a heady combination.</p><p>Kurapika’s fingers tightened on Leorio’s collar as though he wanted to bring him even closer, to hold onto him forever and never let go. Leorio tasted like faintly sweet black coffee, like a reminder that life doesn’t have to be all bitterness and rage, that even in the darkest of hours one can always find hope. Kurapika’s thoughts were jumbled, scattered, coming undone beneath Leorio’s skilled hands in all the right ways. <em> I want this. You. All of this. Don’t stop. Never stop. I don’t need to breathe, I just need you.  </em></p><p>“EW! Really, you guys? At seven in the fucking morning?!”</p><p>Leorio jumped, breaking the kiss. Killua was standing at the entrance to the living room, a dark blue towel hanging on his arm, obviously on his way to the bathroom. He was blushing so furiously his face was a direct contrast to his messy silver hair. “At least have the decency to do it in your own room, you perverts. I don’t need this. I have an exam in two hours.” Killua groaned with a mixture of frustration and disgust, burying his face in his towel. “Now all I’m gonna think about is both of you shoving your tongues down each other’s throats while I try to solve some shit about digital signals. Ew, ew, ew.”</p><p>“Who—Who told you to snoop, then, huh, little brat?! It’s your own fault!” Leorio spluttered, his whole face growing uncomfortably warm. “It’s not like I’ve never caught you and Gon doing the same thing!!”</p><p>“That was ONE TIME!! And only because we thought you weren’t coming home for at least another goddamn hour!! And I was NOT snooping, because I <em> live </em>here! I’m allowed to pass hallways and rooms and shit!”</p><p>“Language, Killua,” Kurapika interjected calmly, although it was getting quite hard to keep a straight expression. The boy was so flustered, and Leorio was no better, the latter stammering half-hearted curses while simultaneously avoiding Killua’s gaze. The tips of their ears were getting very, <em> very, </em> red. It truly amused him to no end. “We’re sorry. It has a good chance of happening again, though, so do try to increase your tolerance for at least <em> some </em> forms of public displays of affection,” Kurapika continued, deliberately running one tantalizing finger across Leorio’s forearm, feeling him tense in response, knowing full well it would only embarrass both of them further. Their absolutely mortified faces were almost enough to make him burst into an all-out laugh.</p><p>“Argh, stop!! Whatever!! Stop putting inappropriate things into my head!!! Goddamn perverts.” Killua stomped away sullenly, mumbling under his breath. <em> Gross, gross, gross, gross. </em></p><p>“Killua, can I use the bathroom first? I wanna pee,” Gon spoke with a yawn, suddenly appearing from around the corner. “Why are you yelling so loud, anyway? You woke me up.”</p><p>“No. Nope. Don’t ask me to recount. I’m already in the process of forgetting what happened. Just know that I’m not gonna stay in the same room as those two for the next three <em> months, </em> at least,” Killua said with a shudder.</p><p>“Those two who, Killua?”</p><p>“Who else, Gon? Leorio and Kurapika, of co — Wait. Is that a <em> Christmas </em>song??” </p><p>Gon answered Killua's incredulous look with a bright, spontaneous laugh. “Leorio’s at it again, I see.”</p><p>Killua bristled. “Ugh, that old man always does this. Every. Goddamn. Year. It’s only early November, for God’s sake!”</p><p>"It's hardly a surprise by this point, is it? Besides, I think it's nice," Gon said with a smile, recalling the way Leorio liked to dance to some of the tackiest Christmas songs he’d ever heard, all enthusiastic jiggling and awkward flailing moves, to Kurapika’s annoyance and Killua’s mortification. </p><p>"I don't think that it's <em> not </em> nice, Gon, not exactly," Killua sighed, rolling his eyes. "It just doesn't make <em> sense. </em> It isn't even winter yet, but I'm sure the next track is going to be 'Winter Wonderland’. <em> Ugh. </em>"</p><p>“I don’t see what’s wrong with it, <em>oniichan.</em> I love Christmas.” Alluka suddenly breezed past the two boys, humming along to the swinging jazz tunes. “Presents, cookies, holidays... It’s good to start feeling the vibes early. By the way, If you’re just gonna be standing around here, I’ll be the first one to use the bathroom, thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, Alluka, no! I have an exam, I can’t be late!”</p><p>“Awww, Allukaaa, you’re mean!”</p><p>The two boys were left hammering pointlessly outside the locked bathroom. From the opposite side of the door, little sounds of Alluka’s voice could be heard, cheerfully singing along to Leorio’s one of many Christmas playlists, which was now blaring across the house:</p><p>
  <em> “It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soon the bells will start </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the thing that'll make 'em ring is the carol that you sing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right within your heart” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Killua's major is Electrical Engineering. Obviously. </p><p>"What, you guys need a power supply for this experiment? Ch, amateurs."<br/>- Killua, during lab work, probably</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>